1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new class of lubricants for use in boundary lubrication. The lubricants are derived from archaebacterial lipids and are characterized by ether bonds, biphytanyl chains and .alpha., .omega.-bipolarity. They are chemically stable at high temperatures, lubricate, either with or without a carrier lubricant and provide a friction coefficient of less than 0.1.
2. Description of the Background Art
A boundary lubricant, in general, supplies a friction coefficient of less than 0.1. Boundary lubricant compositions consist of a specific boundary lubricant in a carrier lubricant. These boundary lubricant compositions have several problems and limitations.
First of all, the compositions require a carrier for the boundary lubricant. This is due, in part, because many boundary lubricants must be in solution in order to be effective. This introduces an unwanted but necessary carrier lubricant into the system/material to be lubricated. Secondly, the boundary lubricants themselves are subject to thermal degradation. As the temperature of the material to be lubricated increases (engine parts, for example), the lubricant breaks down, causing increased friction between component surfaces. Thirdly, chemical degradation of boundary lubricants is a problem because many are subject to degradative processes such as peroxidation. Fourthly, many of these boundary lubricants are corrosive and may destroy the component surfaces to be lubricated. Finally, specialized boundary lubricants that work well at high temperatures usually exist as solids at room temperature and have to be pre-heated. All of these limitations severely limit the operating range of boundary lubricants.